Beautiful Mess 5 Adison iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by AdisonIsReal
Summary: 5 random songs to describe different points in Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta's relationship. Idk, just read it :P first time I've ever tried these IPod shuffle things. Rated K / T.


Adison Drabbles

First iPod shuffle drabbles! Well, I guess this is kinda all one storyline. Just drabbles about different events. I re-arranged these like, 10 times to get the order I wanted. A 5-shot drabble about Adison's beautiful mess. Enjoy! ;)

4 In The Morning by Gwen Stefani

Just Like You by Allison Iraheta

T-Shirt by Shontelle

Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna

My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

4 In The Morning:

_Stay up till 4 in the mornin'_

_And the tears are pourin' _

_And I wanna make it worth the fight…_

Allison sat in Adam's bed, his arms wrapped around her. "Allison, don't cry. Please. I love you." Adam said, trying to calm the love of his life. "I just…I can't do this! People just can't see past the age difference! If it keeps on going like this, we'll never be together!" she cried into his chest, the chest she wanted to lay her head on for the rest of her life. Adam kissed her head and let his lips sit there for a while on her red hair. "We'll _always_ be together, honey. It doesn't matter what people think of us. We're in love, and that's all that counts." he soothed, rubbing Alli's back. He lay back down on the bed, and Allison lay next to him in his arms. "I could stay like this forever." she mumbled. Adam smiled.  
"Me too, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Just Like You:

"Adam, stop trying to apologize when you clearly can't!" Allison half-screamed into the phone. "I know you cheated on me. So just…just leave me alone." she muttered, flipping her cell phone shut.

She collapsed onto her bed and sighed. Adam had meant a lot to her at one time, but not anymore. Now he was just a liar and a cheater. She knew she would be fine without him. She would find another guy who cared about her enough to love her and only her.

She sighed again and dialed David Immerman's number into her cell. "David? Ummm…I'm kinda single now. So I was gonna ask if you wanted to…hang out sometime?" she said. She could hear David's smile through the phone. "Of course, gorgeous. Saturday at 6? I'll pick you up." Allison cringed at hearing the title of one of Adam's songs, but said yes to David's offer.

_What if I never get Adam out of my head?_ Allison wondered, lying in bed with eyes wide open. She took a breath and tried to think about David.

T-Shirt:

Allison lay in bed alone in the apartment she and Adam used to share. Everything she did reminded her of Adam. It didn't help that he had left most of his stuff, so the bedroom was still full of his clothes and other belongings. She was sick of just sitting around missing him, but these days, it felt like that was all that she could do. She felt so alone, in nothing but one of his old t-shirts that she wore when she wanted to feel close to him again.

She was in the living room staring at the phone when she heard something. She looked and saw the doorknob turn. "Baby?" a sweet voice asked. Allison knew who it was immediately "Adam!" she said, running back into his arms again. He kissed her soft lips and smiled. "I guess I just can't stay away from you."

Don't Stop The Music:

I was sitting alone at an after-party from the VMAs. Adam was dancing with all of his stripper friends. Yeah, the girls were pretty. And the guys were hot. So Adam really had no reason to dance with me.

I guess I was wrong, because he walked over to me and kissed my hand. "May I have this dance, beautiful?" he asked, smiling. He always knew just what to say. I giggled and nodded. He led me out to the dance floor. "Now, just do what you did for the 'If I Had You' shoot." he smirked, referring to the wild dancing we did during the video.

Adam was such a hot dancer. He was almost to the point of grinding on me when the song got to the bridge. "Don't stop dancing, Adam." I moaned. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and kissed me. "I won't, hon. Just don't stop loving me."

My Life Would Suck Without You:

"Alli, I'm just so sick of fighting!" I yelled. Obviously, I wasn't making the situation any better. "Yeah, well I'M sick of you coming home drunk with a girl on your arm every night!" she screamed, throwing my makeup bag against the wall as the contents spilled all over the floor of our apartment. "Sweetie, you KNOW that I've never done that. I've never cheated on you! And I never would! I love you better than that!" I yelled. She just continued to throw all her stuff in bags. "Alli Kat, stop it, baby." She didn't turn to face me, she just mumbled. "Don't call me that. My name is Allison. Not Alli Kat, or baby, or any shit like that." I placed my hand on her cheek and turned her face towards me. She was crying. "Oh no, honey, don't cry for me, I love you…" I said, pulling her in close for a hug. She let out a little sob and I kissed her head gently. "I can't leave you, Adam. I just can't." she mumbled into my chest. "I know for a fact that I would never be able to leave you, sugar. I love you so much. I promise."  
She smiled up at me for the first time in too long. I leaned down to kiss her with a passion that I've felt from the second I laid eyes on her. "I love you too." she whispered.  
I took her left hand and kissed it, starting with the back of her hand, then her fingers, then a long kiss on the tip of her left ring finger.

"Allison…" I said, tears falling as I gripped her hand and bent down on my knee. "Allison. Will you marry me?" I asked tenderly. She bit her lip to keep from crying. "Do you promise not to hog the bed anymore?" she asked, giggling. I chuckled through my tears of joy. That's my Alli Kat. "Yes, baby, I promise not to hog the bed." I said, slipping the diamond ring onto her finger. I got up off my knees and she kissed me and whispered in my ear. "And I promise to love you forever."


End file.
